Forgotten Dreams
by melzie666
Summary: Claire hasn't had a very normal life. But what if a series of dreams and the apperence of a strange charater leads her to believe she isn't who she thinks she is.
1. Cliff hanger

**Hello this is a story about my theory of what and who Claire really is. Sorry the first chapter is so short. Don't worry any of the people reading my other story. I'll be sure to finish May Past Be Reunited first. I just really wanted to start this idea before it left my head like a forgotten dream. Speaking of those ,enjoy this first chapter. Sorry it's only short. **

Claire's POV.

_Claire was standing on a cliff. She looked out and saw nothing but the tops of clouds below her. She looked down and just on the edge was Amelie and a man she didn't know, hanging there on the edge. They both begged her to help them, she saw the pleading in their eye's. She knew with her mere mortal strength and the crumbling rock she could only save one. So she reach out hand and grabbed another. She grabbed the hand of the man she did not know. See pulled him up and watched as Amelie fell down through the clouds, never to be seen again. She looked into the eye's of the man she saved, feeling no regret for what she had just done. She looked into his deep brown eye's and couldn't help but feel like she knew him, but as if it was long ago. In a well forgotten dream. He smiled at her and said, _

"_Your mission is nearly complete, just made your dreams reality and everything will be clear." _

Claire woke with a start, Shane was laying next to her, still sound asleep. She was shocked at what she had done, even if it had been just a dream. She had let Amelie die for the life of some stranger. She contemplated what he had meant by his words, but then started to forget them as she drifted back into her sleep. And like all of her dreams, it was mostly forgotten my dawn. And she had no memory of the dream once she entered a nice dreamless sleep.


	2. History is to repeat itself

**I know I didn't give you much in the last chapter but are there any theories? I love hearing what you guys think will happen. Never mind if you've got no clue cos I barely have one myself. Thankz all those who read my stories and have reviewed. I think you guys deserve another chapter for being so great. This is a celebration of the fact I just got my com back and it's all fixed now! So I hope you enjoy (I will be getting back to my other story promptly.) **

Claire's POV.

Eve ran to answer the door as they heard the timid knock. Claire followed behind her, leaving the boys to their video games. Eve opened the door to reveal Miranda standing in the doorway. She wore the same mismatched clothes as ever, her top was at least too sizes too big and was an evil shade of yellow. She was also wearing a long skirt which fell to her knees, it was frayed and dirty and the bottom, most likely from the wear and tear of being what people would class as a freak even in a place like Morganville. Claire felt sorry for her, she was just a kid. And not a normal one for that matter. Claire often cringed at the thought of her scarily correct predictions. She knew Shane was still sceptical but Claire had lost that long ago, pretty much as soon as she found out vampires were real. Not to mention working for Myrnin was the biggest eye opener anyone could imagine.

They stood there in a slightly awkward silence until Miranda decided she ought to explain why she came.

"I need to speak to you. I need to warn you." Eve believed with a passion that Miranda could truly see the future. Eve quickly let her in. Miranda gave her a quick smile and started to walk into the living room. That's when the weirdness officially started.

Claire heard Miranda start to speak as she started whatever it was. All Claire knew was everyone except herself ,who was making coffee, was sitting around the table in the living room and Miranda was making them hold hands so she could tell have a vision. Claire would've found it weird…..but hey it is Morganville. Claire heard her start to speak, her voice distant like she was in a whole other world.

"Two civilisations ,locked in eternal war. Never ending. Neither able to gain an advantage. Centuries of bloodshed and loss. And now the past shall be repeated. Only this time, only one will last for all eternity. Only one will win the age old battle. Leaving the other cold and dead." Miranda opened her eye's when Claire walked in. She looked straight at Claire. Claire walked over and placed the tray of coffees on the table.

"Please join Claire." Said Miranda, only a little less dreamily this time. Claire sat between her and Michael, placing her hand in Michaels then reaching out to Miranda. Miranda's eye's became distant as their hands touched. Miranda started to speak again, still in her dreamy state,

"And a decision. A horrible decision. Of who lives and who dies. Who will rise and who will fall." Miranda let go of their hands and opened her eye's. Eve decided to speak up and ask one of the many questions they were all waiting to ask.

"What two civilisations?" Eve asked.

"I'm not sure. They were all vampires." Replied Miranda.

"When will this happen?" Asked Michael. Miranda thought for a while ,scrunching up her eye's in concentration. Her voice eventually rang out through the silence,

"Soon." Everyone looked at each other, Eve wore a look of concern and fear, Michael looked worried for his friends yet not as much as Eve, Shane mostly looked annoyed. Claire felt just as worried as Eve looked. Claire eventually broke the silence.

"Who will make the decision?" She asked.

"No one knows. It could be anyone, it could even be someone sitting at this very table for all we know." Miranda spoke slowly, trying to think of any detail but came with nothing. She stood up suddenly, her chair making a loud scraping sound against the wood floor. "I won't keep you any longer. I hope you heed my warnings. Be careful. There's a war coming." With that she left, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Who wants hot dogs?" Said Shane, getting up to go to the kitchen. Claire checked her watch, noticing it was nearly time to go to the lab.

"Can't. I got lab." Claire said, walking to where she left her back pack. She packed her stuff and hitched the bag on her shoulder. She was just about to tell them all goodbye when Shane pulled her into and soft ,warm kiss. Claire eventually pulled away and said her goodbyes, knowing that if the kiss had lasted any longer she may not have went to lab that day.

She walked towards the lab and waved to Grandma Day as she passed. She walked down the stairs to Myrnin's lair. She was hit by the familiar smell of chemicals and old parchment. She dropped her bag near the door as normal and walked to where Myrnin was sitting reading a book.

"It's a good thing you got here when you did. I don't think I would've saved you a doughnut if you hadn't" Said Myrnin, closing his book and reaching for a box of doughnuts that was on the table beside him. He held it out to her ,Claire took it gladly. She was happy to see he had left her one of her favourites.

"Thanks Myrnin." She said, relaxing into a chair. She decided if anyone was going to be able to answer her questions about what Miranda had said, it was probably Myrnin. "Myrnin?"

"Yes dear?"

"Has there ever been another vampire group like in Morganville."

"Of course there has been many, but only a few who could even hold a candle to what we have here in this town." Claire knew it meant he didn't want to tell but she kept digging anyway.

"I was also wondering about any wars-"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"No reason. Just interested." Myrnin smiled, clearly not buying it.

"You're a terrible liar. So what has brought on this sudden interest?" He smiled cunningly, knowing that she knew the only way he would tell her anything was if she spilled the beans herself.

"You know Miranda?"

"I have not been introduced properly but I believe to be familiar with her curious gift."

"Well about that. She predicted there would be a war. Of two vampire civilisations. I think she meant that one of the civilisations would be the one we have in Morganville." Myrnin's eye's grew wide. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the portal was, she thought they were going to smash right into the wall at the speed he was dragging her but the portal snapped open just in time. They step through into Amelie's office. Amelie didn't look up from where she was sitting at her desk, she merely carried on filling out forms. Myrnin started to speak in a tongue Claire didn't know.

"I have come to be aware that the fortune telling child has predicted our old enemy's return. She has predicted a war." He said. Amelie's face turned to one of worry, then she forced it back to its ice cold gaze.

"Jesu Myrnin, can you be sure?"

"We can't be sure if it's true but it's been foretold." Myrnin turned to Claire and stared her hard in the face, "Then did the child say this war would be?"

"She said it would be soon." Myrnin and Amelie both looked at each other in worry. Claire was starting to get more fearful than before, if this was enough to make the most badass vampires in town worried then it was enough to make her terrified.


	3. Secrets to be told

Claire's POV. 

"It's time. Myrnin, find the girl and take her to your lab. She is one of our most valuable assets and it's time she found her true potential." Said Amelie. Claire looked between her and Myrnin in confusion. They can't be talking about Miranda ,can they? Myrnin looked at her, as if unsure whether she should be hearing this. Amelie turned to her.

"Myrnin you may go now." Now she spoke directly to Claire. "Claire, you have become a vital part of our town. You have saved many more lives then you probably know of. I am intrusting in you this information. You do not tell anyone ,you understand?" Claire nodded quickly. "Then take a seat and I will tell you." Amelie gestured to the beautiful Victorian style settee. Claire sat obediently and Amelie sat down on the cushion next to her. Amelie looked her in the eye and said softly,

"My children and I have fought for many centuries against many enemies but none have lasted long. Except one. We fought them for many years but no one ever managed to gain advantage." Claire felt a sudden De ja vu as she heard Miranda's words repeated. "We stopped the battle in order the gather ourselves. So me and Myrnin started to create our own weapon against them. But we found that it had to be hidden so well that no one would think of it. Inside a human, but in a way so complicated that that human became Miranda-"

"Whoa whoa. Hold up ,are you trying to tell me you _created_ Miranda?"

"Yes, yes we did. We created her so she could foretell what was yet to come. Her other powers remain dormant until the right time and that time will be today."

"What other powers?" asked Claire.

"I believe Myrnin made it so she could see into others minds, therefore we could use her to find out the enemies strategies. It will take for her to reach that potential, even after awakening. But as soon as she does, she will become one of our greatest weapons." Amelie finally finished talking and gave it all time to set in. Claire's mind was racing, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew Miranda had been different but not _this_ different. Claire couldn't imagine what it would be like for Miranda ,to know that she wasn't a true being at all. Just created by Myrnin and Amelie. But on second thoughts she would possibly embrace this new purpose. I would probably make her feel like she has a purpose on this earth and is not just there to be taunted and teased.

"If you may wish to you can go now. I'm sure you would like to go back to your friends." Amelie gestured to the door, Claire nodded. Her mind was racing too fast for her to speak. "Remember Claire. Tell no one."

Claire walked outside. She wasn't quite sure what to do now. Myrnin had gone to look for Miranda and probably give her the shock of her life. Unless she already saw it coming. She decided to head home and take a rest from the crazy. Maybe just take a nap for a few hours.


	4. Awakening

Claire's POV.

"_The time is yet to come. But wait patiently. You will be greatly needed oh so very soon. You have done well so far. Now you must complete your mission." Said the man, his brown eye's looking dead into hers. His ash white hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was dressed in a black tailored suit which amplified his broad shoulders. He was a vampire, no doubt about that. The pale skin gave him away and simply the way he talked was a big give away. Suddenly the vision of him turned to smoke and Claire was surrounded by darkness. Yet even through the endless dark, she knew where she had to go. She had to find Myrnin. The darkness materialised into a vision of Myrnin, looking betrayed and hurt. He was covered in blood ,his own. He looked at her and she saw fear and pain in his eye's. She felt something hard in her hands. She raised it above her head and plunged the silver stake into Myrnin's chest. Then it turned to smoke again, Myrnin's limp face disappeared into dust. She chuckled to herself. The vision changed again. She was standing tall, she was so high she felt the breeze rush passed her face and through her hair. She looked down to see what she was standing on. She mentally screamed in horror at the sight that met her. She stumbled and tripped. She actually screamed as she landed on the dead bodies for everyone she knew and loved. Even some strangers, all people from Morganville. She fell down and plummeted to the bottom. She opened her eyes as she hit the bottom, she screamed again as she looked straight into the dead eye's of Shane. She screamed until the dream disappeared. _

Claire woke screaming. She felt warm hands holding her face and pulling her close but she still cried. She opened her eye's to see Shane looking at her with concern. It made her cry more as she remembered the dream. As she remembered Shane's dead gaze. Shane hugged her close and she sobbed into his shoulder,

"Claire, it's alright. It was just a dream." Shane tried to reassure her.

"It felt so real." Said Claire between sobs.

"It's gone now. Don't worry." Shane stroked her hair softly as Claire continued to cry. She soon sobered up and Shane asked "What was it? What happened?"

"I killed Myrnin." Shane smirked slightly at that. "And then I was standing so high and when I looked down-" Claire burst out in sobs again. The memory of all her friends and loved ones bodies, piled on top of each other and her standing at the peek. She soon got a hold of herself enough to force out the rest of the sentence, "-I was standing on the dead bodies of….of…..of everyone I love!" Shane looked slightly worried but just pulled her into a hug as she resumed her tears.

She eventually finished. Once she did she felt like she had to be somewhere. At Myrnin's lab. She felt as if it was the right place to go. She couldn't quite understand why she had to go there, she just knew she had to. She said her excuses to Shane and made her way to the portal. She stepped back into the lab to find Miranda sitting on Myrnin's couch, looking very shocked yet thoughtful. Claire sat next to her quietly. Myrnin soon walked in with a tray that had two mugs on it. He gave Miranda a cup and turned to Claire in confusion.

"What are you doing here my dear? I do so love your company but this isn't exactly perfect timing. Maybe you should-"

"Amelie told me what's going on Myrnin. It's cool." Myrnin nodded in understanding.

"Well then I'll go make you some tea. I doubt you would want what's in my cup." Myrnin smiled in her direction before he left. Claire cringed slightly at the thought of what he had just said. Miranda spoke for the first time since Claire had came in.

"So you now know what I am." Claire wasn't sure how much she knew already so Claire just answered with a simple,

"Yes I do." Miranda nodded and started to sip her tea. Myrnin so arrived again ,breaking the awkward silence between them. Miranda smiled at him thoughtfully when he sat down next to them.

"Thank you for the tea Myrnin." She said sincerely. Myrnin passed Claire some tea, which Claire drank happily. Myrnin turned to Miranda and spoke to her softly,

"My dear. Now I have told you of what you are, it is time for you to become your true self."

"Does that mean I won't be me anymore?"

"You will still be you but with some changes. But the changes will come slow and you will need practise. But that my dear is later on. First we must awaken your true self."

"What if I refuse?"

"I think you already know that's not an option." Said Myrnin darkly.

"Yes." Myrnin got up slowly. He pulled Claire off the sofa swiftly.

"Miranda, may you please lay down, I believe it will be easier for you if you do." Miranda did as she was told and laid on the couch. Myrnin kneeled beside her head and placed his hands on ether side of her temples. He closed his eyes and started to mutter words in a tongue Claire didn't know. Miranda's eye's rolled to the back of her head. Her body started to convulse as Myrnin continued to speak. Myrnin opened his eye's but held her firm as she shook. Suddenly her mouth opened wide and she screamed. It was the most inhuman sound Claire had ever heard. It was the scratching of nails on a chalkboard only a hundred times worse. Claire covered her ears because of the unbearable sound. Claire fell to her knees as the sound started to make her head pound and her heart speed. Myrnin turned to look at her and his eye's widened in worry. He let go of Miranda as she continued to scream. Myrnin covered Claire's ears with his own hands. It helped slightly but Claire could still hear it. The awful shriek. She felt like her head may explode. Myrnin picked her up and took her outside. They could still hear it but it was muffled. Claire sighed with relief. Myrnin looked at her in confusion.

"That's rather strange. I had forgotten that the shrieks were at a frequency to effect humans. But what's more strange is that now I remember, I'm surprised you're still conscious." Myrnin gave her a strange look then shook it off. They heard the screams stop and they both ran back in the lab.

Miranda was exactly where they left her. Myrnin kneeled beside her.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am most content. I can see so clear now. Everything I am. A human, with a modified mind and soul." Said Miranda, her voice sounded slightly blank and dazed, like she was in a whole other world.

As Claire watched she suddenly felt very tired. She stepped back into Myrnin's armchair. She saw Myrnin walk over to her in confusion and she saw his lips form her name as her eyelids started to drop.

_Everything was white. And there he stood. The man she knew but didn't know. He looked at her and smiled. He began to talk kindly to her, _

"_Congratulations Claire. You have helped us very much with this. We needed to contact you. I'm sorry for the disturbance. Not like you'll remember it anyway." _

Claire woke with a start. She looked into the faces of Myrnin and Miranda, staring at her in confusion.

"What's wrong my dear?" Asked Myrnin. He looked concerned.

"I….I can't remember." Replied Claire. She racked her brains but she couldn't remember why she had collapsed so suddenly.


	5. Remembering

Claire's POV. 

Claire went to bed as normal. Yet it wasn't normal. But she didn't know that. She was tired from her day and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_There she was again, standing on the pile of bodies. She looked down, horrified at the sight of her friends laying there. All dead. She screamed out then suddenly it all changed. She wasn't standing on the bodies of her friends but now it was the bodies of people she did not know. She realised that among the strangers where her parents. She kneed beside them and cried ,she held her mothers hand, they just stared back blankly. Then it changed again, like it couldn't make up its mind. It changed back to her friends. The hand of her mother changed to the one of Eve's. Claire didn't have time to react before it changed again and again and again. Soon the two dreams moulded together and stirred around each other as one. _

Claire woke up with a start. Then suddenly she couldn't remember why. She started to think about it. She realised she couldn't remember all of her last dreams in a while. She racked her brain but couldn't find anything. She knew it was something to do with her dreams because she remembered waking up screaming and crying and Shane comforting her. However now she couldn't even remember why she was crying. She gave up and went to have a shower. She still couldn't get it out of her mind. She knew that it was normal to forget your dreams but she was surprised that she couldn't remember the one she had had just a moment ago. She had early lab so she got dressed quickly and left through the portal. She stepped through to see Miranda sitting on the couch. She looked up as soon as Claire walked in.

"I'm starting to become more like my true self. I can feel people's presences when they walk near by and know who they are just through my mind. Myrnin says that once I have 'grown' substantially I will be able to see into people's minds." Claire had to admit that was kinda creepy.

"So how long do you think that will take?" Asked Claire

"A week or so, not too long." Replied Miranda. Myrnin walked in, holding a book in his hand. He smiled at Claire and said,

"Good to see your finally here." Suddenly his face turned to one of confusion and concern. "My dear is something the matter. You look troubled."

"I honestly don't know." Said Claire. Myrnin held her gaze a moment longer then asked,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't remember what the problem is." Myrnin looked even more confused when she said that.

"If you cannot remember then how is it a problem?"

"Because I can't remember. It's driving me crazy. But there's something not right about this. I know it." Myrnin looked slightly concerned yet quite intrigued.

"Well what do you know, because you must know something for it to be a problem."

"It's my dreams. It must be. That time in the lab when I passed out. I couldn't remember anything after that. And I can't remember any of my dreams that I've had in ages. Yet when I wake up I notice I've been crying." Myrnin listened intently.

"Well young Claire, maybe what you're specking of may not be as serious as you making it out to be-"

"But-"

"Wait. Let me finish. It may just be down to stress. Don't most humans forget their dreams easily? And even so most of the time they are not dreaming at all while asleep. You may just feel stressed and even if you were dreaming those nights you woke crying then you maybe did have dreams but were forgotten when you were distracted by the tears." Claire listened but as he spoke she knew she didn't think he was right. She decided not to argue on the matter, there was no point when Myrnin made up his mind.

The day went by as normal. It was just after lunchtime and Claire had to leave in a few minutes so she decided to go to common grounds.

"Can I go with you?" Asked Miranda, out of the blue. Claire hadn't said anything so she looked at Miranda confused. Miranda turned around to look at Claire.

"Go where?" Asked Claire.

"Common Grounds. I am allowed out aren't I?" Replied Miranda.

"I never said anything about Common Grounds." Suddenly Myrnin appeared next to Miranda. He looked interested and slightly excited. He said,

"No you didn't. Miranda what just happened?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard Claire say she thought she would go to common grounds after lab. I was wondering if I could go with her." Claire was getting more and more confused. She said,

"I didn't say that. I thought it but-"

"That's brilliant. Try it again my dear." Said Myrnin getting more and more excited by the minute. Miranda gave him a confused look then caught on to what he said. She shut her eye's tight and faced Claire. After a while of straining she gave up. He held out her hands expectantly.

"Claire, take them." She said. Claire was slightly taken aback , but she eventually placed her hands in Miranda's. Miranda suddenly stiffened ,like she had been shocked. She closed her eyes and began to talk,

"So horrible! You was right Claire, these dreams are worse then you could ever imagine. Such horrible things, death, war, and betrayal. All seen in your sleep." As she spoke of them Claire saw the images of the dreams she had had. She saw everything, Amelie falling, Myrnin dying, the pile of bodies. It was horrible all of it. It all hit her with the force of a ten tonne truck. She fell to her knees sobbing. She wished she had never known what her dreams were. They were all just too horrible. But she also remembered something else. The words of the strange man. All the times he appeared.

"Who's the man that keeps appearing in your dreams? He says some rather strange things you know." Asked Miranda.

"I don't know."


	6. Questions

Claire's POV.

They spent another hour testing Miranda's power. To Claire's displeasure. Miranda dug through her mind deeply and thoroughly, much to her embarrassment. And Miranda's. Miranda also tested her power on Myrnin, it was slightly harder for her to tap into his mind. She had to hold his hand to get anything deeper than the surface thoughts. Without touching him she could only read what he was thinking at that very moment. After a while she grew tired. Constantly trying the hack other minds was a strain on the mind.

After an hour Claire checked her watch and realised just how late she was. She grabbed her things and ran to the portal. She quickly said her goodbyes then opened the portal to the glass house. Claire walked in to see Eve pacing in the middle of the room. She looked up and saw Claire, she ran over and threw her arms around her neck ,pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Where have you been?" She said sternly, looking Claire sharp in the eye.

"Sorry Eve. I was caught up at lab." Replied Claire.

"Well at least text next time. The boys are out looking for you. I would've went with but they said you might come back." Eve rolled her eye's and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialled and held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, she's here. Crazy kept her late again." Claire could almost hear the sigh on the other end. Eve listened then hang up. She turned to Claire, hands on hips, looking very disapproving.

"You know most people can't wait to leave work, you seem to always want to stay late." Claire laughed a little at that. She decided to go the bed. Her mind was still reeling from the sudden remembrance of her once forgotten dreams.

In her room she sat on her bed. She pulled out an old journal. She started to go through the dreams in her head, one by one. She wrote down everything she could remember. She ether drew it or wrote it down, ether way she felt it was important she didn't forget these dreams. She didn't know why. She got to her last dream about the ever-changing scenarios. The whole time she wrote she wondered about the man. The man that stalked her dreams and told her riddles. She thought about his words.

_What could he mean by "The time is yet to come." What time? And how will I be greatly needed. _Suddenly she felt cold fingers closing around her mouth.

"You will find the answer to that question oh so very soon." It was the man from the dreams, Claire recognized his voice. The sound of it sent a shiver of fear down her spine. He spoke as if he knew what she had been thinking. Surely he couldn't have. "I wouldn't scream if I was you. Even if your friends come they will not see me."

Claire was confused. How could they not see him? She could feel his hand on her mouth, she could even feel his cold aroma. He slowly removed his hand ,she turned and saw him staring at her, smiling. She didn't want to scream just yet, she had questions to ask. First she asked,

"How come they won't see you?"

"Because I'm not really here. I'm in your mind. Now you've remembered I can make myself seen even in your waking moments."

"I don't understand, who are you?"

"It's a bit hard to explain but I'm something like your guide."

"My guide?" Claire was getting more and more confused. Nothing he said made sense. He took no notice of her confusion and carried on speaking.

"Now if you wish to have your questions answered I suggest you find somewhere comfortable to lay."

"Why?"

"Because you need to be asleep to dream. And at the moment your dreams are the only way of taking you to where you need to go."

He soon explained that she would simply have to fall asleep and he would do the rest. She laid down on her bed, she was scared yet hopeful that she would find the answers to her questions. She closed her eyes and nearly instantly she found herself asleep.

_She looked around the room. It looked like a giant NASA control station. There were control panels everywhere. It was deserted except for a few people…wait no vampires, lingering around. One woman, vampire, got up from where she was sitting to greet her. _

"_Hello. My name is Christine, we have been waiting for you. I believe Andrew brought you here." Her voice was kind. She wore a lab coat and had her ginger hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. _

"_Andrew?" Asked Claire. Suddenly the man appeared ,he smiled at Christine and responded to Claire's question, _

"_Yes that would be me. And yes Christine I brought her here. It's about time she knew what she was." Claire was suddenly worried, _

_**What I am? But I'm human, just human, **__she thought. _

"_Oh Claire you're much more than just another human." Said Christine. This was just getting weirder and weirder. _

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately with homework and all that crap. Thankz for reading guys. **


	7. The truth hurts

Claire's POV. (She's still in the dream where she's with Andrew and Christine I just didn't want to have to write in italics all the time.)

"Before we do anything, explain why you guys keep telling me I'm more than just human." Said Claire. She was confused and she wanted answers. Andrew and Christine looked at each other, as if mentally asking each other who should tell her first. Christine turned and stepped forward, a comforting and pleasant smile on her face.

"Claire, you know your friend Miranda? How she is different? She was created by that alchemist to help win the war. He took a normal human and modified her mind to make her what she is now." Claire didn't like the way this was going. Claire didn't know what to say to that so she let Christine continue. "Well she was created to help the vampires of Morganville. Whereas _you _my dear were created to help us."

"_What?_" Shouted Claire. She could barely process what she was hearing. "I'm not some modified human. I'm _human._ And even if I was, I'm _not _on your side."

"Oh but you are." Said Andrew. "Only you're much more subtle. Yet just a powerful. You have gained their trust. They don't suspect a thing."

"But I'm not! I'm just a human! This is all just a dream!" Said Claire firmly.

"Remember when you first came to Morganville. That girl Monica pushed you down those stairs. A normal human would've been killed, But your stronger. You have been created so you can easily survive life in Morganville. It takes much more to kill you than a normal human." Explained Andrew.

"That was just luck!" Said Claire stubbornly.

"Maybe so. But your mind however. One of the most powerful minds ever created. We knew of the fool of an Alchemist-"

"Myrnin."

"Yes him and we knew him and Amelie wouldn't be able to resist a mind like your's. Especially with the vampires starting to become infected with the disease."

"Speaking of that ,considering Morganville is the only place with a cure, how come you guys haven't been effected then?" Asked Claire.

"Such a smart child. We were the ones who helped make the disease and the original cure. We have always been Bishop's followers. Even after his death. So we created you to help with the ever going war between us and them. Once awakened you will be our greatest ally." He said, proudly. He reached out and held her chin, lifting it upwards so he could see his masterpiece.

"What if I refuse." Said Claire, slapping his hand away.

"You can't" Said Christine. She was sitting back at the control panel. Christine pulled a lever hard and suddenly Claire felt like she was being dragged down with the force of a billion tonnes. She fell to the floor with the shear force of it, she was pinned by the invisible force as Andrew drew closer.

He kneeled beside her. She fought with all her might against the strange force that was holding her. He placed both of his hands on each side of her face. He started to mutter words which to Claire were so familiar yet so unfamiliar. She remembered this from when Miranda had been awakened. This couldn't be happening. She fought with every fragment of strength she could master. It was hopeless. Suddenly she felt it. So bright. So powerful. Yet so dark. She couldn't explain it.

_It grabbed me and pulled me in. I felt it overwhelm me until suddenly it embraced me. It entwined with my soul, rippling through me body. It no longer holds me. But it becomes me. It is me and I am it. Forever and through all. _

It was beautiful and terrible and wonderful all that the same time. Once it was finished she realised all her weakness in a song that could kill. She screamed. But it was beautiful in her ears. Everything sounded new and wonderful. To the people around her it was unbearable, but to her, she knew of no other song sweeter.

Then she woke anew.


	8. Asesino

Claire's POV. 

Claire woke. She was in the glass house. In her bed just as she was before. She remembered everything. She felt different, but the same all at once. She felt stronger, but more mentally than physically. She got up from her bed. She knew what she had to do.

She had to tell Myrnin. She opened a portal quickly and stepped through. As soon as she was on the other side she was met by Andrew. He was staring at her calmly.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You know what they will do if they find out?" He said.

"What?" Said Claire, she pushed past him as she went.

"They will kill you. If they know your working for the enemy." He said matter of factly.

"But I'm not working for you!" She shouted at him.

Miranda's POV. 

Myrnin was still sleeping when she heard it.

"What?" It was Claire. Miranda wondered who she was talking to. At the moment Miranda was fixing herself some tea. She put down the spoon and decided to go and investigate.

"But I'm not working for you!" Miranda wasn't one to judge but it was quite strange for Claire to be talking to herself.

But then she listened properly. She listened to Claire's thoughts. She couldn't believe it. Claire was the _enemy._ Suddenly her instincts took over. She didn't know what she was doing or why but she walked back to the kitchen cupboard and opened the draw. She reached in and grabbed the largest knife she could find.

She hid it behind her back and walked into the main room. She saw Claire standing there ,her back faced away from her, looking at something she couldn't see. _Perfect ,_ she thought. She took quiet steps forward as Claire carried on speaking to her master. Miranda wasn't listening anymore. She raised the knife above her head and…..then Claire turned around. Her face first showed shock and fear. Then something rippled through her, she looked stronger and much more ready to take the blade that was facing her. Miranda lunged.

Claire caught the blade in her hands and pulled. Miranda went flying over her shoulder. The fight was well and truly on.

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin woke with a start. The first thing he heard was the sound of things being smashed and both Miranda and Claire's screams. He ran there in a flash. He looked around to see Miranda on top of Claire. There was a knife between them. Miranda was trying desperately to push the knife into Claire's chest but Claire wasn't having any of it. Myrnin quickly rushed to pull Miranda away. She screamed and kicked, cutting him with the knife few times.

"Stop. What are you doing?" Shouted Myrnin, trying desperately to calm her down.

"She's the betrayer! She will kill us all! She is the enemy!" Shouted Miranda.

"No she's not. She's one of us. Miranda!" said Myrnin, but it was too late. Miranda threw the knife, hard and fast. Claire didn't see it in time. Still recovering from the fight, the knife plunged into her stomach. Claire let out a shocked gasp and fell.

Myrnin was thorn. If he held onto Miranda ,Claire may surely die but if he let go of Miranda, she would kill Claire for sure. He was trying to decided what to do when Claire started to lift herself up again. She braced herself on the back of the couch and slowly reached up to grab the handle of the knife. She pulled it out swiftly, wincing as the blade slid out of her stomach. She dropped the knife and started to breathe deep.

Myrnin couldn't believe it. She was healing before his eye's. Not at Vampire speed but still at a rapid rate that was defiantly not human. She looked down at her healing stomach in shock. She looked up at Myrnin who looked at her with an expression of hurt and disbelief.

Claire's POV. 

The knife slid out of her stomach, cold and painful. She dropped it, not willing to see the bright crimson blood that was now dripping on the floor. She gasped as she felt her stomach start to twinge. She looked down to see her stomach healing, quickly and steadily. It felt strange and alien to be healing so quickly. She looked up to see Myrnin staring at her. He looked pained and shocked. Like he couldn't belief she would betray him this way. He dropped Miranda, who was now smirking madly on the floor. She chuckled slightly.

Claire felt the urge to run as Myrnin approached her. So she did. She escaped through the portal. She ran to her room, crying. She didn't know what she could do. Everything was becoming undoubtedly real. She knew now everything that had happened in the dream was true. She looked up to see Andrew ,he was looking at her sternly.

"No time for tears. You must run. That stupid girl has foiled our plan. It is time for plan-B."

"No. No plan-B. I'm not going to help you. Ever!" She shouted. She covered her ears to try and block out his voice but she still heard it echoing in her mind.

"We didn't want to have to do this Claire but you have given us no choice."

"Do what?" He didn't answer her. She felt a sudden shock of pain burn in her head. She felt the same rushing feeling but it was different. It wasn't holding her down. It was making her move.

Myrnin's POV.

In a flash she was gone. Myrnin first didn't know what to do. Chase her or go tell Amelie? _I could simply track Claire once I'm done telling Amelie. _Myrnin thought. But at the moment he couldn't think straight, he was overwhelmed by the thought that Claire, his sweet dear Claire, could be the betrayer. The one thought to destroy everything Amelie had worked for. Not Claire. He firstly walked over to Miranda, who was standing there smirking to herself. He grabbed her quickly, pushing her to the sofa, he shoved her onto it. He ran quickly to grab some rope he often kept in the cupboard. He knew she was unstable and frankly he wasn't very pleased with the news flash she had given him. He walked back to Miranda. The way her eye's widened was almost comedic. He didn't listen to her struggles. He just wanted her out of the way while he was gone. Soon she was tied tight and Myrnin turned to see what his founder would make of this new information.


	9. Plan B

Andrew's POV.

"It is time for plan B." Said Andrew. Christine quickly ran to the control panel, her fingers moved so fast across the controls that they blurred with speed. They could hear Claire's sobs as she begged.

"We didn't want to have to do this Claire but you have given us no choice." Andrew said as he nodded to Christine. It was time. Christine brought up the screen, it showed the map of Morganville. Andrew could see Claire was currently located at the Glass House. As Christine worked Claire started to move. The red dot which showed where she was sped farther and farther towards the border.

"She's going to lose all her memory. Are you sure about this?" Asked Christine.

"Absolutely. It's the only way. She must forget everything." Said Andrew firmly. Christine made Claire move farther. They could hear her pleads, begging not to advance any farther. After a while the sobs turned to words of confusion. She was slowly forgetting where she was. Slowly forgetting why she kept running. Christine started to turn down the control pad.

"Is it time?" She asked. Andrew nodded slowly. Christine pulled the leaver ,the system shut down. All except the screen and the radio. They watched as Claire slowed down. They listened as she became more and more confused.

"What am I doing here? Where is my parents? Where am I?" Claire became more and more frantic as the time passed.

"What are we going to do now? She has no more memory of Morganville. How are we supposed to get anything from her? She is now just as weak as she was before." Christine was starting to get impatient. She didn't like to be kept on edge.

"I know this is hard for you Christine but just wait. We have waited many centuries of this ,I believe you can wait some time longer." Andrew spoke with calming words, but their effect did not take hold. Christine was too impatient for mere words. Actions spoke louder in her mind. Andrew had been a vampire much longer, and knew the best things came to those who waited.

Amelie's POV. 

"Myrnin, we must find her. We must use her powers to our advantage. She contains information which could win this war. You must find her and bring her to me." Said Amelie, her words becoming law. Myrnin stood in front of her, head bent like a scolded child. Amelie hated lying to him. He had always been her nearest and dearest friend. She never wished upon him pain or suffering, but this was a greater cause. She had to win the war. And if that meant lying about Claire's fate to her one true friend then so be it.

"You will….use her?" He asked, still facing the floor.

"I guess you could put it that way." She felt as though his words may tear through her cold façade. She remembered how her father would tell her how you never got anywhere by showing emotion. To him, emotion was weakness. She knew what Myrnin must be thinking, he was debating whether she was telling him the truth while he was also hoping he wouldn't have to kill the girl he had become so fond of.

"So you won't hurt her? In any way shape or form?" Amelie couldn't bring herself to say the words. She held her expression and gave him a quick nod. She didn't want to think about how this would destroy him. She didn't want to think about the person ,the one person who had touched so many lives ,even her own for that matter, that she would be killing. Claire had meant so much to everyone, even to her. She just didn't want to think about how saddened she truly felt by it all. How could Claire be the betrayer? The one that would decide if it was make or break for them all.

"Go ,Myrnin." Amelie turned as she spoke, not wishing to look into the eyes of the man she would betray. She had to remain the strong founder she was known as. She listened as Myrnin turned on his heel and left. She sighed in disappear as she heard the silent click as the door closed.

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin ran. He could sense her. He had his mark on her, he could find her easily. She had crossed the border. He had to get her soon. She had probably lost most of her memory by now but if he got her back soon then he would hopefully be able to restore her memory soon. He could smell her. He must be close. He ran some more, it wasn't just her memory that was the problem in these parts. He had both his and Claire's well-being resting upon him finding her soon. He could feel the sun burning him as he ran. He knew he couldn't be far. Just a little farther.

Then he saw her. Crumpled on the ground, she was still breathing, he could see her chest raising and falling softly. He kneeled beside her. He placed a hand under her head and lifted her into his arms. She felt so weak, there was traces of sweat. She must've been running. He slowly wiped the sweat from her brow, there was so much that it was dripping down her hair and down her neck. He gently wiped her neck clean of sweat as well. His hands brushing over her beautifully pumping veins. Over the wonderful vessels that held her delicious blood. She stirred in his arms, her warm breath brushing his face. She looked up at him, she looked like she was waking from a dream. Her eye's widened slowly, then snapped open, full. She scampered away from him, her face the picture of fear and horror. Myrnin was confused ,then suddenly realised why. His fangs were down.

He struggled to force them back through his gums. He pleaded with Claire to calm down but she screamed even more. She tried to stand but fell ,she continued to shuffle backwards, as far away from him as she could get.

"That must be a trick or something. I'm dreaming…that's what it is. I will wake up in my room at home. I will be with my mother and father and away from you. What are you? Some creature I've drawn out of the darkest pits of my mind!" Claire's words came out in shocked gasps. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, closing her eyes. As if it were all a dream.

"Claire, this isn't a dream. I'm Myrnin. Please, you must come with me." Myrnin said, crawling towards her slowly, holding his hands up in surrender. She opened her eye's when he was just a foot away. She screamed again and kicked him in the face. He felt his nose break under her foot. He reached up and adjusted his nose before it set crooked.

"Still the same old Claire, I guess." He said to himself. He looked up to see a man standing behind Claire. The man was staring straight at Claire. Claire turned ,shocked to see the man standing there. He held out his hand to her saying words of comfort,

"May I help you my dear? I believe it be best you keep away from this man." Claire looked up at him and took his hand gladly. She stood shakily and fell. The man caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her into his arms and gave Myrnin a hard stare. He smirked, as if in triumph. Myrnin stood quickly, despite being weaken by the ever-beating sun and the thirst that followed. He tried to grabbed her from the man's arms, but the man simply brought his foot up and kicked him just as Claire had. The man was clearly a vampire, there was no way he could've kicked Myrnin with such force otherwise. Or have ran away that quickly. Before Myrnin could gather himself, the man and Claire were out of sight. He quickly picked himself up and looked around for them.

"Claire?" He asked to the empty desert. "CLAIRE!"

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I promised my mate I would watch this anime and I got sorta addicted. If anyone has watched ,read or heard of the anime series DeathNote then you know what I mean. (L OMG) **

**So now I'm finished and my friend is satisfied that I'm no longer a DeathNote virgin I can get back to FanFiction. **


	10. Forget

**Thankz for the reviews everyone! You guys are awesome! **

**So here's to all you Legends! **

Claire's POV.

Claire let out a shocked gasp as the man carrying her started to run at an alarming pace. She suddenly saw the whole world blur around her as she clung to the man for dear life. He chuckled slightly. How was this possible? How could someone run so fast? This was all just too weird. Eventually he stopped and placed her on the desert ground. She looked around but there was nothing there, just sand. The man started to walk away, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. He dialled a number a placed the phone next to his ear. Claire watched as he spoke to whoever was on the other end.

"Yeah she's here. Open the door." With that he hung up, snapping his phone closed with one swift flick of the wrist. He turned to Claire, who looked at him in awe.

"What are you?" She asked. She had had enough of this craziness. There was no creature on this earth that could run that fast. It was logically impossible. It must be a trick, and she was getting to the bottom of it.

"I'm what you humans call a vampire." Said the strange man.

"You can't be. Vampires don't exist."

"Then how do you explain that man you saw earlier, the fangs? How do you explain how I managed to run so fast?"

"I….I can't. You've tricked me somehow. This is all just a trick!" Claire couldn't bare to take it. She didn't want to think that vampires could be real. It went against everything she knew to be true. She was about to protest more when suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake slightly. The man took a few steps away and motioned for her to do the same. She did as he said.

Suddenly the ground shifted and moved. Within seconds there was a staircase leading underground ,right where Claire had been standing! The man walked over to her a took her hand. He pulled her down the stairs. She struggled to get free but no matter how hard she tried he was just too strong. He gave up with the constant struggles and simply lifted her up and over his shoulder. She pounded her fists on his back in protest but he simply laughed at her feeble attempts. He soon dropped her on the floor of a room that looked like a NASA control room. Claire got a strange feeling of déjà vu.

A woman at the control panel stood and walked towards her. The woman extended her hand towards Claire.

"Hello, my name is Christine." Claire hesitantly took Christine's hand and shook it. Christine gave her a warm, kind smile. "So Andrew where did you find this one?"

"I found her out in the desert ,she was about to be attacked by one of the enemy. I couldn't let her die like that." Said the man who had brought Claire there, clearly he must be Andrew. "Claire, I believe you will be of great use to us."

"How do you know my name? What do you mean 'great use'?" Asked Claire. None of this was making sense. Andrew paused for a second then replied,

"Erm…well I know your name because…..because I'm a vampire. Vampires know these things. And you my dear are the chosen one. You will help us defeat the enemy and end the great war."

"Whoa whoa, hold up. There's no way I'm helping you in a war!"

"But you must. We may be vampires but we are peaceful. You see that vampire you met out there in the desert-"

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't believe in vampires!" Claire shouted. She was getting annoyed. There couldn't be such thing as a vampire. Not ever!

"Just let me finish. As I was saying, that vampire you met out there in the desert is a predator , he is part of a coven that will tear humanity apart if they carry on. Our coven protects humans, and we have tried to stop them for many centuries now. If we don't win the war then they will change life as we know it, the world will become a terrifying place. Where they will fed on whoever they want, when they want, and anyone who gets in their way will die." Explained Andrew

The thought of all this sent and chill of fear down Claire's spine.

"I would want to help you stop them but firstly, I don't believe in vampires and secondly, what am I supposed to do to help win a war? I'm just normal." Andrew growled in frustration, suddenly white fangs snapped into place.

"Do you believe in vampires now, or do you need more proof?" His voice was no longer the cool ,calm and collected sound it was a minute ago. He was full on vamp now. Claire didn't want to believe it. But she didn't want him to prove it anymore than he already had. She saw as his eyes turned crimson red. Christine stepped forwards and held his shoulders. He eventually calmed down and the fangs slid back into his gums. Claire was shocked to say the least, this was all too much to deal with. The vampires. The war. And now they were saying she could help save humanity.

"Look even if you are vampires. How can I help win a war?" Asked Claire.

"Because your not an ordinary human, Claire. You are special. You have been born with gifts unknown to you until this very moment. You possess brilliant powers that most people could only dream of possessing." Explained Christine.

"What powers and how come I never knew of them before."

"Your powers only awaken when you know of them, otherwise they remain dormant. It takes a while to awake to full capacity but you get there."

"But what are these powers?"

"Earth. Water. Fire. Air. You can control the elements with the use of your mind only. And you can make people feel whatever you want just by looking them in the eye, whether that be happiness, sadness, anger. Even pain. You just need to be awakened." Christine's voice was kind and calm. Claire wanted to believe her. But this was insane. She couldn't really be what Christine was talking about. It just wasn't logical. Andrew broke Claire's inter argument on whether to believe them or not,

"Come with us. If your not what we say you are then nothing will change and we will send you on your merry little way however if you are what we said then you will gain powers beyond your wildest dreams. And if you do gain these powers and decide you don't want to save all of humanity then again we will let you go. Sound like a fair deal." Andrew held out his hand. Claire hesitated but took it, what did she have to lose?

"Deal."


	11. Meanwhile

Amelie's POV.

Myrnin had been gone for hours. Amelie was on edge with every ticking second. Her fingers drummed on her desk as she tried to focus on her paperwork. She had to get someone to look for him soon. Just as she was about to reach for her phone, her door burst open. She sighed as she saw the members of the Glass house flood into her office. Shane lead out front, with Eve holding his arm attempting to stop him from doing anything stupid. Michael walked just behind him. Then just behind them Amelie spotted Miranda, she was the only one who didn't wear a look of anger and worry, she wore a small smirk and looked as if she might laugh at any second. Shane quickly started to shout at her,

"Where is she? Where's Claire? Miranda told us everything?" Amelie sighed. She didn't have time for this.

"She has crossed the border, I have sent Myrnin to find her." Amelie replied frankly.

"Miranda said she was the 'betrayer' what does that mean?" Asked Michael. Amelie had had enough, she knew she couldn't tell them what that meant. Miranda opened her mouth to explain but before she could even draw breath Amelie was there holding her mouth. Miranda struggled against her grip but Amelie gave no chance of letting go. Amelie knew that if she let go Miranda would soon pipe up. She moved her hand so it covered her nose as well. After a few minutes Miranda grew limp in her arms. Amelie rested Miranda on her white couch.

"Stupid child." She muttered as she turned to the occupants of the Glass House, "Now leave. You will not speak of this to anyone and if you do you will be silenced." Her voice was cold and menacing, Shane was the only one who could hold his angry expression. Amelie knew the force of her command must've been killing Michael, the expression on his face showed it. Eve ran over to him and held him close to try and protect him from the force that even she was struggling to fight against.

"Do you understand?" with those words the three of them all fell to their knees. "Now leave and never ask me about this again or tell anyone." With that they all slowly stood, Eve and Michael both grabbed Shane's arms and pulled him with them as they left. Shane shook them off and walked up to Amelie's desk, both his hands pressing down on the wood. He lent forward and said,

"You better hope Claire is ok." His eye's shot daggers, Amelie just stared back coldly. Michael grabbed him and pulled him out the door. He pushed Eve out as well and closed the door on them. He turned around to face Amelie.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You needn't know." She replied.

"Yes I do, I-" Michael was cut off by the ring of Amelie's ,Victorian style, phone. Amelie reached over and grabbed it, placing it next to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Amelie, I couldn't find her." Myrnin panted on the other end. He sounded as if he was struggling to even speak.

"Where are you?" said Amelie. Michaels eyes widened, ether from what he said or the sound of his voice.

"I don't know exactly ,I would say I followed they for at least a thousand miles from the border." Amelie looked at Michel, her eyes starting to give away her panic. He could be anywhere.

"I'm coming. We will find you." Myrnin hung up before she could finish. Amelie rushed at vampire speed towards her coat hanger. She grabbed a sun-blocking coat and hat and left swiftly. She pasted Eve and Shane as she left but she paid no attention to them. She ran so fast the world blurred around her, it was the border to _her_ town so she wouldn't lose her memory. She ran and ran and ran. She could sense him. She had made him a vampire after all. She was the only one who had a chance of finding him in time. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late.

She kept running. She could sense him more and more, she knew she was getting closer. Then she saw him in the distance. Or at least she thought it was him, it looked like there was a pile of black clothes laying on the floor but she got close enough to see Myrnin's burned body laying in the sand. She didn't waste any time in offering him her neck. He was just conscious enough to latch his teeth onto her pale neck. After a while he pulled away and flopped back to the ground. Amelie reached under him and lifted him into her arms. She ran as fast as she could all the way back to Morganville. She looked at Myrnin's burned face as she ran. The blood was starting to make him heal again. His face was turning back to it's original ivory colour. She could hear the sound of his faint vampire heart begin to pick up to it's normal rate. She felt relief as she knew she had been just in time.

**Happy now. I was gonna leave this one at a cliff hanger but I have been told off for doing so which means I felt like I owed you a no cliff hanger chapter. All will be told eventually, if not at the end. You will soon find out all the details of Bishop's people's devious plan and all the reasons why they decided to make Claire cross the border. Dun Dun DUN!**

**Love you all and thank you for reading. You guys are awesome. **


	12. Betrayal

**Hello. Just to clarify the group of vamps that currently have Claire are Bishops old followers. Bishop is dead but they are still fighting against the Morganville vamps on his behalf.**

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin slowly awoke. He was in a bright white room which he unfortunately recognized as a hospital room. As he woke he could hear voices outside. More specifically Amelie and Oliver's voices. Oliver spoke in a frustrated tone,

"That fool! One task. That was it, one ruddy task and that buffoon has to blow it! We need to get that girl back. You know that without her the humans may retaliate, if that Collins boy gets his way. And we can't afford to allow the enemy to get a hold of her powers."

"Don't you think I know that! It's not like I planned for this! Myrnin was going to bring her here and I was going to…..dispose of her." Said Amelie, her voice fell at the end, she sounded ashamed. _Well she deserves to be ashamed. She lied to me ,my best friend. She told me she wouldn't hurt Claire, but she was just going to kill her. _Thought Myrnin. He got up in a flash and walked to the door. He opened it just as Oliver said,

"Don't trouble yourself ,the girl is just-"

"Just what?" Interrupted Myrnin, Amelie gasped and turned to look at him. Myrnin just gave her a hard glare and turned back to Oliver. Before he could say anything Myrnin had him pinned to the wall by his neck. This time he shouted right in Oliver's wrinkled old face,

"Just what Oliver?" Oliver just glared at him and replied,

"Collateral damage." Oliver smirked as he said it. He loved to upset and anger Myrnin. Myrnin pulled Oliver away from the wall, still holding him up by the neck, and slammed him against the wall with terrifying force. Oliver soon brought his fist up and punch Myrnin right in the jaw. Myrnin quickly regained himself and kicked Oliver sharp in the stomach, sending him flying back against the wall. Oliver growled as he got up and went for another punch but Myrnin quickly grabbed his hand in his palm and twisted. Soon Oliver was on his knees, his arm twisted behind his back. Amelie soon stepped in. She placed a cold hand on Myrnin's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Myrnin grabbed her wrist in a flash. He held it in his fist, which treated to tighten and shatter Amelie's wrist. She tried to pulled it away but Myrnin was too determined to let go. He just stared her straight in the eye. Amelie hissed in anger and glared right back, only her stare was ice cold,

"Let go unless you wish me to remove your fangs."

"How do I know you won't do it anyway?" Said Myrnin, his voice sounding falsely calm and cold, his eyes showed the insane anger he was feeling. "You seem to have a knack for lying my old _friend._" Myrnin felt like he was on the verge of tears. The betrayal ripped through him like a knife. Now he didn't even have Claire to calm him down. The thought of Claire just made him angrier. He shouted at the top of his voice,

"DON'T YOU?" Before he could even think about harming Amelie, Oliver grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the floor. Amelie turned and walked away as Myrnin struggled against Oliver's hold,

"That's it, just run away. Like you always do! Just run! RUN LIKE TO COWARD YOU ARE!" Screamed Myrnin. He hissed and growled insanely.

Amelie's POV. 

The sound of his screams of betrayal tore through Amelie. She had to leave ,she couldn't look him in the eye and see how she had hurt him. She didn't want to face how she had betrayed him. She left Myrnin pinned to the floor by Oliver. Then she heard his insane yells,

"That's it, just run away. Like you always do! Just run! RUN LIKE TO COWARD YOU ARE!" She felt the truth in his words sink into her, cold and sharp. She didn't want to admit it to herself. She had betrayed her own friend and run away. She just couldn't bring herself to face the man that was now hissing and growling in anger.

This was going to tear everything apart. She knew Myrnin would never forgive her for this. Claire's absence was tearing the town apart. Piece by piece. Soon there wouldn't be enough to protect themselves against the ever looming war.


	13. Power

Amelie's POV. 

"I need you to go to the Danvers house and bring both of Claire's parents to me. I believe they may have information vital to us." Amelie said to her guards. They nodded and walked out the door, leaving Amelie with her thoughts.

Myrnin had been taken back to his lab and was no refusing to speak or see Amelie. She had tried to see him but he simply kept reading and ignored her. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. Amelie suddenly felt horribly alone. She only had Oliver to turn to. She didn't have Myrnin. She didn't have Claire. And she was sure that if the glass house members found out about what she was really planning to do when Claire was brought back they would certainly put up a fight.

Claire's POV.

"Focus Claire. You can do this. Just focus on using your inner powers." Said Andrew but no matter how hard Claire tried she just couldn't do it. It had been a few days since she had been awakened. She now had to try and move the water in the small glass in front of her. Claire stared hard at the water, urging it to move or do something. She sighed in resignation. She just couldn't do it, it was impossible anyways.

"I can't. I told you I don't have powers." Claire sat down in a nearby chair, Christine sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"These things take time. You have extraordinary powers Claire. That is why it is taking so long. Not to forget that you have more than just a few powers, there's no telling which ones have developed yet." explained Christine, her voice soft and comforting.

"It's impossible for me to have powers anyway. I don't see why you guys don't see it. I want to go home." Claire crossed her arms stubbornly. Andrew simply replied in a bored tone,

"Well I'm sorry but I am disinclined acquiesce to your request. You shall stay here until we have won. Now go be stupid somewhere else."

"Stupid! I'm not stupid! I want to go home now!" Claire shouted ,standing as she did so. Her eyes shot dangers at Andrew, he simply smirked at her smugly.

"I wouldn't try it. You are so weak, there is no point even wasting your breath."

That did it. Claire saw red as she felt the anger take over. She walked up to him angrily and pulled her hand back, ready to sock him straight in the jaw. She lunched her fist forward. Andrew dodged it and Claire's fist landed straight into to wall he had been leaning against. She gasped in shock as she saw her hand. It was covered in flames, which were currently burning the wall. She removed her hand to look as it remained aflame. Claire looked back at the wall to see a huge blackened dent. She couldn't believe it, even now she could feel the power shooting through her fire-covered hand. It felt strange, like a warmth, a tingling sensation moving through her hand. Yet the fire didn't hurt, she couldn't even feel the fire, only the power that made it. Claire could feel the power so clearly ,it felt like putty in her hands. She closed her eyes and thought hard to produce the fire in both hands. She felt the power shift ,suddenly it occupied both her hands. And sure enough when she opened her eyes there was fire in both her hands. Now was the final test. To see if she could get rid of the fire. She relaxed and concentrated on cooling down. Slowly the fire dyed down, but the power didn't, it seemed to take refuge inside her mind ,where it was nice and safe.

"I did it." Claire said in awe. She couldn't believe what she had just done. They had been right all along.

Amelie's POV. 

The guards brought Mr and Mrs Danvers into Amelie's office, they both looked rather annoyed and angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Mr Danvers, looking straight at Amelie. Amelie remained calm as she replied,

"I believe you have information that will be of use to me. It involves your daughter."

"What about our daughter. Claire hasn't done anything wrong has she." Asked Mrs Danvers.

"She has broke any laws….yet. Now tell me Mr and Mrs Danvers, what do you know about your daughter?" Amelie waited for their response. They looked at each other in confusion and then Mr Danvers turned back to her,

"Well she's our daughter. She's a human just like everyone else." He stated. Amelie took another sip of her tea. She almost smiled as she realised she had caught them.

"I never said she wasn't." Said Amelie finally. She stood up to look at the couple as they realised their mistake. They looked awkward and pretended to look confused. But there was no turning back now. Amelie carried on speaking as if nothing had happened,

"Why would you think that when I had never even remotely suggested it? Unless, you knew she wasn't. Unless, you was told to say she was."

"I don't understand? We have done nothing." Said Mrs Danvers, she looked scared and worried.

"Don't play the dumb fools! It's simple really, you was hired by Claire's creators to pretend to be her parents. It's likely that they installed the memories of you both in her mind so she would believe you're her parents. Then because you're merely humans they believed we wouldn't suspect you so they allowed you to move into this town so you could watch over your 'daughter'. It's a very smart plan. I'm quite ashamed that I was tricked so easily. However mistakes can be fixed." Amelie picked up her phone and dialled for her guards.

"Hello? I would appreciate it if you could take Mr and Mrs Danvers to a prison cell. I need to make sure they don't escape before I can get some information from them." Amelie put down the phone. The couple ran towards the door to open it but Amelie simply said,

"I wouldn't try it. The door's locked anyway."

Within minutes there was the sound of a key going into the lock. Amelie waited as the guards opened to door and surrounded the Danvers. Soon the guards had them and were taking them to the nearest cell. And with a small bang of the door they were all gone. Leaving Amelie ,once again, alone.


	14. Interigation

**I forgot to say this before but this story is set ****before Last Breath. **

Claire's POV. 

Claire watched as the piece of paper burned into ash cinders. Christine smiled as she watched as Andrew stood coolly in the corner. Once the paper was finished burning Christine ran up to Claire and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"You did it! That's brilliant!" She cried as she carried on squashing Claire. Once she let go Claire turned to see Andrew standing right behind her. He smiled at her and clapped his huge hands. He eventually stopped and pulled her into a hug just like Christine. He then whisper softly in her ear,

"Well-done child, I apologise about having to anger you to get you this far."

"That's alright…I guess?" Said Claire. Andrew eventually pulled away and walked over to Christine to stand next to her.

"I believe we are on the cusp of a breakthrough. You should be at full power very soon." said Andrew proudly.

Amelie's POV. 

Amelie walked slowly to the cells ,where her guards had taken the Danvers. She stopped at the cell where Mr Danvers was occupying. He was sitting on the bench, his head bent. He looked up at her and said,

"You're getting nothing out of me." Amelie nodded, she knew this full well. But he wasn't the one she would be questioning. She carried on walking till she got to Mrs Danvers cell. She was sitting in the corner ,knees to her chest, hugging herself as if for protection. Amelie opened the door and walked to the bench and sat down. Mrs Danvers looked at her, worried and scared about what she might do next. Amelie spoke first,

"Now I know that Claire is not exactly human, more like a modified one. She was created by my father Bishops old people. Now he's dead they have still carried out the oldest and bloodiest of battles. But now they are going to use her. But how? That is what I'm asking you."

"I know nothing." She said quickly.

"What a pity. Can't you even remember one small detail?"

Miss Danvers just shook her head. Amelie shod up with a sigh.

"Well then I believe I have no farther use for you then." Amelie turned towards the bars ,where one of her guards was waiting behind them. "Come Ryuk ,dispose of her."

Ryuk stepped forward ,opening the door to the cell. Mrs Danvers looked stricken with fear and knowing. She looked from Amelie to Ryuk as he started to approach her slowly. He was just one step away ,and then she caved.

"Please, don't. I know something! Please!"

"Ryuk, you may leave now. Thank you for your services, I believe she will be willing to speak now." Ryuk nodded and left. Amelie then turned to Mrs Danvers. "Tell me what you know. You know what I will do if I find you are of no use to me."

"I know the girl's powers. She can control the elements…and control people's thoughts."

"I know you know more than that. You must ,to buy your own life."

"Yes." She said, ashamed. "I know why you must not kill her now she has been awakened. Because if she is ever killed then her soul will burst out of her in her dieing breath. And it will kill all those she deems as enemies. The ultimate defence system."

"Then we have to make sure she remembers that we are not the enemy."

**Sorry this one is so short but I was so busy and it's better I give you something than nothing.**


	15. Civil War

**Hello everyone! I would like to give a big thank you to all who have read my story and an even bigger thank you to all those who have reviewed. **

**I would like to bring everyone's attention to one brilliant reader, Evanescence-in-Constantinople. I would like to give her the biggest thank you of all for reading my story and for reviewing it even when she was feeling sick. And for that I would like to dedicate this chapter to Evanescence-in-Constantinople for being a brilliant reader and reviewer.**

Eve's POV.

"There must be a way to find out more. I want my CB back!" Said Eve. Michael was sitting in his favourite chair ,tuning his already perfectly tuned guitar. Shane was pacing ,and had been since they got home. Michael looked up from his guitar,

"We could go see her parents. They might know something we don't."

"I'll get the stakes, you get the keys. Lets roll." Said Eve. She quickly grabbed the bag of weapons, not like she would need them against Claire's parents but you never know. She left with the boys out to Michael's car. They quickly got in and Michael drove them to the Danvers house. There was already a black, tinted car outside the house. They got out the car to see two guards dragging Mrs Danvers into the black car. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get free. Eve ran to where she was, as she approached she could see through the open door that Mr Danvers was already handcuffed inside the car. She turned to the vampires holding Mrs Danvers,

"What are you doing?" She said. The guard barely paid her a glace and simply said,

"Step away, this is official business for the founder. What we are doing is for the greater good of this town."

"What could they have done to be a threat to the town?" Michael butted in.

"That be the founders business. Go home now. There is nothing left you can do." He said, shoving Mrs Danvers into the car as he spoke. He then quickly got into the car with the other guard. Before anyone could do anything they had drove off with the Danvers in there back seat.

"Blood-sucking assholes." Shane remarked.

"That's it. This time they have gone too far. I don't care how much Amelie wants to 'protect the town' ,they couldn't have done anything to jeopardise this town." said Michael. He got back into the car and Eve and Shane followed.

Once they got back to the Glass House they sat down on the couch together. Eve was the first to speak,

"We need to do something."

"Yeah but what?" Asked Michael.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to fight!" Said Shane defiantly.

"Don't be stupid Shane. We can't fight Amelie. We'll all get killed." Said Eve.

"Not if we get everyone together. All of the humans and maybe even vampires, if that's what it takes."

"Shane ,how exactly do you plan to do this?" asked Michael.

"Any way possible."

_One week later (Still Eve's POV.)_

"So you guys will come up from the tunnels through this opening and the rest will gather around here." Said Shane, he was telling everyone to battle plan for the day. Eve still couldn't believe how many humans and vampires they had managed to get. They were all going to help bring down Amelie and let her know that they meant business.

"Ready everyone?" Asked Shane. Everyone responded with a loud,

"Yes."

"Right then. Get into positions and keep your walkie talkies ready for when I give the order." Said Shane. Everyone moved out to get ready. All the human were armed with an assault of stakes, crossbows and silver nitrate.

An hour later and they were all ready. It was noon and the sun was just in the right place to light the battle. Shane ,Michael and Eve all walked towards the founders square, up towards the town hall. Amelie was standing there. She had obviously known what was going to happen, she had had a whole week to find out. But it didn't matter anyway, Eve was confident they had enough to take her down anyway. She called upon her own troops. Shane raised the walkie talkie to his lips and said,

"Get ready to attack."

Amelie then walked towards them. She stood there and said coolly,

"Think about what you're doing. There is no way for you to win this battle. And it will only weaken the town." Shane didn't even pay attention, he shouted into the walkie talkie,

"Attack!" They all readied themselves as the battle began. Amelie's troops moved forward. Amelie's troops were of many but there wasn't enough to beat them.

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin watched as the two armies started to do battle. He had opted out of fighting, because he supported nether side. He knew this was going to get very bad ,very soon….for Amelie. This was going to tear the town apart, just when they needed it less. He watched as the humans staked Amelie's troops and as the vampires went into hand in hand combat. There was bloodshed everywhere, the ground was stained crimson even though they had only been fighting for a few minutes.

Then suddenly he noticed a small group of humans and vampires gathered around Amelie. She fought off a few of them but they were surrounding her in masses, it was an equal match but only on could win. He had to do something. He couldn't let his friend get brought down this way. He knew she had betrayed him, but friends stick it out anyway.

Myrnin ran in a flash to the top of the steps outside town hall. He drew in a long breath and shouted at the top of his voice,

"Amelie, Michael, Shane, Eve, call off your armies. Call off the battle. We must stop this now."

"Why should we?" Shouted Shane from where he was fighting.

"Because this is not the battle you should be fighting."

"What does that mean?" Shouted Eve, who was back to back with Michael ,both holding stakes.

"There is a war coming and if we fight each other then this town will fall to ruin. You must stop."

"How do we know this is not just a trick?" Said Shane.

"Because Amelie will call off her troops." Said Myrnin, turning to where Amelie was fighting against the humans. She looked at him, she knew what he was doing and was clearly trying to think it over. Myrnin ran to where she was and pulled away as many humans as he could,

"Amelie, give the order." Myrnin said as he kicked one vampire hard in the jaw. "Now!"

"Stop now, withdraw from battle. Walk away now." Amelie's troops stopped fighting, they gave her a confused look. Shane's army looked confused as to whether they should take advantage of this or not.

"Shane tell your troops to do the same. Tell them to drop their weapons. Save your energy for the bigger battle." Said Myrnin. Shane shook his head in frustration. Eve ran to him and grabbed his arm,

"Call them off Shane, he's not lying." She said. He looked at her and raised the walkie talkie to his lips,

"Put down the weapons." He said stubbornly. They did as they was told, all putting away their weapons. Myrnin stepped forward and spoke again to the people,

"Now go back to your daily lives. You will be called upon soon, because we are currently at war. A war that we must win. But for now, prepare yourselves and be ready. Now go." Myrnin then turned to where Michael, Eve and Shane were approaching. "Now to you three. That was a very risky thing to do. You better watch yourselves from now on. But forget this, we are going to need everyone if we are to win the war and get Claire back."

**Thank you for reading and again another big thank you to all those who have reviewed and to Evanescence-in-Constantinople. You're the best xx**


	16. Pain

**Hello everyone. Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry that it's been so long and i'm extra sorry that this chapter is so short. At the moment i can't quite think of what to do. I sort of know how i want to end it and the build up towards it but untill then its all just improvisation. I'm really sorry but as you fellow writers know, writers block is difficult to work through. **

**Super sorry and please enjoy the short insight for now.**

Claire's POV. 

"Just do it. We must know for sure!" Said Andrew

"I can't" Claire sobbed, "I just can't!"

"She will get over it, now do it!" by she he ment Christine, who was standing a few feet away from Claire. She looked as if she was trying not to look scared. It had been a week since she had first developed her powers, now there was only one thing left to try.

"I told you i wouldn't do it. And i won't need to use it anyway. Won't my other powers be enough?"

"Sure it may be enough, but this is one power that they can't fight against. Sure they can break through rocks, hold their breathe under water and withstand the fire but they cannot protect themselves from their own minds. Now do it" The last part he shouted, startling Claire.

"No!" Claire shouted right back.

"Why? Because you're weak? Is little baby Claire too weak? Too scared?" Andrew's voice changed to one of menice. He started to circle Claire as she tried to calm herself down. "You've always been weak Claire. Always. You would hide from the bullies that would tuant you. You would never do anything wrong. Don't want to upset daddy do we dear? Don't want to displease him!" The last part he said through his teeth. Suddenly Claire felt a cold pain strike across her face. She fell to the floor with the sheer force of it. She held her cheek and looked at him. She could feel the blood dripping from her cheek. She saw red as she realised he had slapped her. Her eye's narrowed as her vision clouded red.

Andrew froze. His eyes scrutched up in pain. He let out a terrible scream of pain as he fell to his knees. Claire's eye's widened in shocked, as soon as she did he let out a sigh of realief. Christine ran over to help him up,

"Andrew are you alright? She did it, it was just aimed at the wrong person." Claire was horrified and shocked about what she could do. She knew he had been asking for it and deserved it for the things he had been saying but no one deserved to be filled with pain like that. No one should be able to inflict pain like that. Claire decided she never wanted to use that power. Never again. Andrew appeared infront of her, breaking her trance. He held her shoulders, but his face gave little expression,

"Weldone child. Sorry I had to provoke you again. You know that this war needs to be won. For the sake of the human and vampire race. If you don't help us then you whole world will change, will become a world of hate and pain. All who survive will become vampires, and that will be very few."


	17. Battle

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had some problems with my new computer cos I had to get it all set up and everything and then find the best writing software. I only just found the right one a while ago so I'm extra sorry about that. **

**The most annoying thing about having a new computer is that you have to add all your slang to the dictionary again. Never mind, let's get onto the chapter. **

Claire's POV. 

Claire was tired, more tired than she had ever been before. She had been training all day without rest. Now she had it she couldn't sleep. Her mind was plagued by the battle she was about to enter. Andrew told her that in two days they would be entering Morganville. Morganville, strange how that name seemed familiar. But she just couldn't place where she had heard it before. Like just another forgotten dream. She laid her head down on her pillow, shutting her eyes and praying for sleep to take her. But it didn't. _I wish Shane__ was here_, she thought. Then straight away she sat up. _Who's Shane?_ She searched her mind but she never knew of any Shane. Then why had she just wished he was here.

Claire decided to dismiss it and lay it down to the lack of sleep. She began to think of the name Shane some more, she pondered what someone with a name as lovely as that would look like. Surely he would look as good as his name. She began to imagine what he would look like. She imagined his lovely chocolate brown eyes. She imagined long auburn hair, cut in a shaggy fashion. Soft and touchable. She kept imagining him until she drifted off to a restful sleep. Even in her dreams to images of the Shane, which her mind had created just minutes ago, visited her.

She woke to the warm smell of bacon and eggs. She looked over at the door to see Christine standing, holding a tray. She walked in slowly, smiling as she did so; she placed the tray on Claire's bedside table and whispered kindly,

"Good morning Claire. I have made you breakfast if you want but I was wondering if you want some tea or coffee." Claire sat up, pleased to have some bacon to relax her plagued mind. She smiled at Christine, replying,

"Thank you Christine, do you have any mocha?"

"Yes I believe we do, I'll have it really for you soon." Christine smiled and started to leave, Claire looked down a noticed she was wearing pink bunny slippers, which was a funny contrast to her lap coat and white trousers. Claire started to laugh as an image popped into her head. Christine turned and looked at her questioningly,

"What is so funny?" She asked. Claire managed to get herself together enough to tell her,

"I just thought it would be funny if those bunny slippers you're wearing had fangs on them." Christine chuckled a little at that, looking down at her choice of footwear,

"Yes I believe that would be quite amusing. But only a fool could possibly wear something so strangely ironic." Said Christine, she then turned on her heel and left.

_A fool, _Claire repeated that in her mind. She thought about it a little but the smell of bacon was too over-whelming to ignore. Claire soon dug in. Christine brought her mocha and she soon gulped that down as well. Once breakfast was done with she knew it was time to start training again, she sighed and got herself ready. She pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. She didn't normally like tracksuit bottoms, and still didn't, but it was necessary this time. She heard a polite, yet loud, knock on the door.

"Come in." She called; she turned to see Andrew standing in the doorframe. He began to talk before she could even ask why he was there,

"I have come to tell you that today we will be planning and organizing the battle. We shall need you in ten minutes, be punctual." He turned on his heel and left without a second glance.

"Brilliant. This is going to be fun." Claire muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Andrew shouted back.

Two days later. 

They were there, standing just a few metres away from the border. Waiting. They held stakes and had belts with pockets full of glass test tubes, full of either what looked to be silver or water. They had numbers on their side, there was so many, at least a hundred. Maybe two. Claire looked at their group of about fifty. No pressure. Claire tried to stay calm and focus on the task at hand. She looked at all the faces; some didn't look as pale as the others, clearly human. She recognised one as the man, no, vampire that had attacked her in the desert. Nearly every face she saw looked familiar. Especially one. That was him, the boy she had thought up in her head. Shane. He was looking straight at her, a mix of hurt, sadness, desperation and most of all love. Love? How could he love her? He was…_Perfect, yet__ so imperfect at the same time, _she was woken from her trance by the sound of Andrew shouting her name,

"Claire! Do it now! Damn you Claire, do it!" She shook her head and focuses on the plan. First weaken the enemy. She felt the energy stream from her fingertips; she aimed it just in front of them. Just close enough to singe some eyebrows. Suddenly a wall of fire rose up in front of them, forcing them back. The fire went as soon as it came; once it was gone she could see a few of the vampires and humans patting down their clothes to rid themselves of flames. Andrew gave the signal and it was time to attack. She knew who she had to fight first. The old man with the long hair was first. She remembered his face from the pictures Andrew had shown her. She looked around, but before she could find him a bunch of vampires came after her. She grabbed the stakes Andrew had given her and stabbed the ones closest to her, she then spun around. She pursed her lips and blew; suddenly the vampires were swept away by the sudden gust of wind. Then she spotted him, fighting and killing a few of her men. She ran to him and he turned and grabbed her by the neck, she had to think quick as her oxygen was quickly being taken from her. She knew what to do.

His hand caught alight instantly, he dropped her like a dead animal, letting out a yell of pain. While he was distracted she pulled out a special, sliver-coated stake and plunged it through his heart.

Next mission, _kill as many as you can,_ Claire reminded herself these were vampires and she made extra careful not to kill any humans. Andrew stood back-to-back with her as they fought. He shouted to her as he fought through the masses,

"Do you remember the woman I told you of? The leader. You must find her, but don't kill her."

Claire nodded and ran to find her. She knew of this plan and she knew this was literally the bee-all or end-all. She spotted her, way off in the distance, surrounded by guards and a girl. They all looked at her and readied themselves. She looked at the girl; she looked strange and scary at the same time. Then it didn't matter. She felt it all melt away in a rush. She felt calm, calm enough to sleep in fact. She fell to her knees, and then carried on to lie on her stomach. She felt completely at bliss, she knew there was battle around her and that she should be fighting, but she didn't care. She felt strong arms pick her up. She wrapped her arms around the neck of however this was and looked to see it was again, the man from the desert. He looked at her with concern and hurt etched into his features. She felt so relaxed she decided it would be nice to take a nap. She snuggled into his chest; it was cold and hard but better than nothing. She soon drifted off into deep, deep sleep.


	18. My soul to kill

Myrnin POV. 

Miranda's power had succumbed her. She fell peacefully asleep in my arms. I held her close as I ran to city hall. Shane, Eve and Michael had all left the fight to help. I placed her down inside and they all gathered around her. I hated to do this but it had to be done. I pulled a cloth from my pocket and wrapped it around her eyes. Then I proceeded to sit her on a chair, tying her hands to the arms and her feet to the legs. I stood back and allowed Shane to come forward, he slowly stroked her hair.

"She remembered me. I saw the way she looked at me, she must've remembered." He spoke softly, looking only at her as he spoke. She stirred in her sleep and woke with a start. She pulled and the bonds tentively and sighed. She stayed still for a moment then burst into a full blown struggle ,pulling as hard as she could at the bounds and screaming,

"Let me go. Let me go! Let me go or we will stake your f***ing arsses you bastards!" Myrnin was the first one to make a comment,

"Well she hasn't changed that much." everyone looked at him, "Ok wrong timing." Myrnin then moved onto the bigger problem, he turned to Claire and spoke to her calmingly,

"Claire? Claire? We need you to stop struggling. It won't do any use."

"Ok well if struggling won't then this will!" She shouted defiantly, her nose wrinkled in concentration as she tried to do something to realse her from her bounds. She grunted and screamed in frustration as she produced nothing, "What have you done?"

"We have great knowledge of your powers and we know that the way you pass this energy into power is by using your eyes. Thereby covering them has caused a disruption that will disarm your powers."

Claire stopped fighting and sat in wait for her fate, "You're going to kill me now aren't you?"

"Dear Claire, of course we won't. We are going to help you." Myrnin said calmly.

"Help me? Help me by going to hell!"

"Not until you remember. You must remember something Claire, come on! Don't you remember your life here, in Morganville? Think of it all Claire, you must try." Myrnin pleaded with her, placing his hands on top of where her's were tied. Shane had taken a few steps towards him and was standing ready. Claire was quiet for a moment and then said,

"I never lived here."

"Claire you must remember. Think of me, our work. We created the cure to Bishop's disease, we created a machine to make the border of Morganville and you have saved both our lives so many times, in so many ways. Claire please just….remember." Myrnin sighed in frustration, "Remember the Glass house, Eve, Michael and Shane."

"Shane?" Claire asked softly.

"That's it Claire. Remember Shane. He's here now, Shane?" Myrnin turned to Shane, stepping back to let him through. Shane stepped in front of Claire and kneeled down to her level.

"Claire, it's Shane. I love you and I'm begging you, please remember." He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. Before Claire could say a word he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softy. She paused for a moment then kissed him back. They pulled away after a while, Claire sighed in relief,

"Shane. I love you too. I'm so sorry." Shane copied her relief as he heard her words. He quickly grabbed the bounds that tied her hands as Myrnin stepped forwards to untie her feet. As soon as Shane was done with untying her hands he whipped off the blindfold and pulled her into a close embrace.

Claire's POV.

In that one moment everything falls back into place. Claire could remember everything again; she could feel it all again. All In that one moment, in that one kiss. She felt the love she had forgot she had missed. Then his lips were gone, but the memories stayed. She felt her bound being take off and then she was met by the sudden shock of light as her blind fold was taken off. She was also met by Shane. She wrapped her now free arms around him and hugged him close, feeling her heart pound. She pulled back to plant a kiss on his soft lips.

"Hey! What about us? He's not the only one who's been missing you." Claire heard Eve's voice from behind her. Claire immediately turned and was suffocated by a vice-like hug from Eve. Eve gave Claire a small kiss on both cheeks and stepped back for Michael to give Claire a big bear hug as well. Once Michael pulled away Claire was met by another hug. So quick she didn't notice it was Myrnin until his hair got in her face. She soon wrapped her arms around him too, pulling back to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She walked back to Shane, who put an arm around her waist. But this happiness was short lived as they heard the fighting outside. Myrnin and Michael could hear better than the rest and Claire could tell what they were hearing wasn't good. Myrnin turned to them and said,

"We need to go." With that they all ran outside to see Andrew holding Amelie by the neck as the others fought to save her or help him. Claire knew she had to act fast to save her, she knew what she had to do.

Claire concentrated hard, staring at Andrew with all her might. She mastered her energy and threw it at him. He was about to sink his teeth into Amelie's neck when it hit him. He doppled over in pain, dropping Amelie as he fell. He yelled in pain and screamed at Claire to stop. But she didn't. The others ran to help Amelie, not knowing she hadn't followed. Then she felt something plunge through her back.

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin grabbed Amelie to help her up. She got up and looked behind him in shock. She started to run before he knew what had happened. He turned to see Claire kneeling with a stake through her chest. Behind her was one of the enemies, but others ran after him and he too was killed. Myrnin felt as if he himself had been staked. He felt misery stab through him as he watched the others gather around her, as Shane grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. He looked lost and scared. Then she went limp in his arms, Myrnin watched as she took her last breath. Then in that last gust of air she breathed out he saw her soul. Literally, he watched the beautiful light rise up out of her, it was magical and wonderful.

Then the light turned a blazing red and started to grow, then burst. It seemed to follow the enemy's men and when it touched them they fell to the ground, dead. The red blaze even surrounded himself, but it did him no harm. In fact it felt more like a hug, like she was there, trying to comfort him. Then it turned back to the soft white light it was before. Then he hear it, her voice,

_Myrnin, I'm here. I promise I wouldn't leave you all. _He reached out to her in his mind and spoke back to her,

_My dear, I'm finding that hard to believe. _

_Well then I will prove it._

Then her presence was gone, he couldn't feel her in his mind anymore. He opened his eyes and looked at her body. Amelie had pulled out the stake and Eve had covered the wounds with her own jacket. Shane was holding her, looking numb and hopeless. Myrnin ran to stand near. He looked at Claire's pale face and saw something. She breathed. Shane noticed it too. Then she breathed again, and her eyelids started to flutter and open. She let out a pained sigh as she woke. She grunted and said,

"I don't know how you guys do this." Eve cried with joy and hugged Michael in happiness. Myrnin slowly took off Eve's coat to show Claire's chest slowly repairing itself. Claire looked up at them all and smiled.

"I told you I wouldn't leave."

"I know you did." Said Myrnin. He felt one small tear fall down his face as he felt the joy over-whelm him. Claire had fought her way back. She was going to live.


	19. Apologies and News

**Hello everyone! You probably guessed that I wasn't going to really finish this story. I'm sorry but I just haven't got a clue what to do with it anymore. **

**BUT DON'T GO YET COS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! Calling all those who have Facebook and love Morganville! I have made a Facebook page called "Welcome to Morganville." Please like. There are cookies! Well ok there are no cookies, BUT if I yet more likes then I might be in the mood to either finish this story or make an even better one. **

**Please go here and like you're ass off, **

**.com/WelcomeToMorganvilleVampires**


End file.
